Katekyo Hitman Reincarnated!
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: The KHR characters are reincarnated in the Harry Potter universe. Drabble series. And AU (obviously).
1. Reborn reborn (plus Iemitsu and Nana)

AN: Wow, so I just uploaded a new story less than 24 hours after the last one. I feel strangely productive (even if I'm probably supposed to do more homework instead).

This is going to be short drabbles and of course very AU to the Harry Potter universe. Nothing serious and I'm probably not going to get into the original canon much if at all.

* * *

Reborn is five when he realises he's been … well, reborn. Or more accurately, he is physically five years old when he rememberes having been Reborn (as in his name not as in reincarnation). His current name is Severus Snape but he stops using that almost as soon as he remembers, he will always be Reborn and no one else.

Obviously his body and reflexes are nowhere near his standards so he starts training. And in the process of bringing out his flames he awakens his magic.

* * *

Lily Evans is seven when she started having dreams of another life. Ones in which her name is Sawada Nana and she is a somewhat ditzy but loving housewife with hidden depths and strengths which she suspects only the baby called Reborn who is her son's tutor know about.

The dreams are slightly fuzzy and easily forgotten once awake so Lily has taken to keeping a notebook and pen next to her bed so that she can write them down as soon as she wakes up.

* * *

James Potter is six when he realises he isn't just James Potter, when his memories of being Sawada Iemitsu starts coming to him. He doesn't know what to think about it. He really hopes he'll get to see his wife again in this life but at the same time he hopes she's been sent to a better place. His son too. In the meantime he will enjoy this second chance at life as much as possible.

* * *

AN: Not all the characters are going to be reincarnated (because I can't write all of them or know enough about all of them), in fact very few probably are, the only garantees are the ones in this chapter (obviously) and Tsuna and his guardians. Also, note that even if they are KHR characters they're still Harry Potter characters too and thus they will show varying degrees of remembrance and personality from their past lives depending on the character.

Feel free to review :)


	2. First second meetings

AN: So ... second chapter. These Drabbles are probably going to be in mostly chronological order so no tenth generetion yet.

* * *

When Lily Evans first meets Severus Snape, or Reborn as he calls himself, he regards her in a calculating way and after they've exchanged greetings he smirks knowingly at her in a way that strangely doesn't make her feel uncomfortable, it seems familiar for some reason.

After that they become fast friends what with Petunia being slightly scared of him and him just being pretty nice to her despite occational teasing.

At first she can't figure out where she's heard the name Reborn before.

That night, when she dreams about Sawada Nana and her son and his strange tutor who somehow became somewhat like a friend to her she thinks that the Reborn she met met earlier and the Reborn in her dreams are really similar, like they're the same person in fact.

The next time she meets him she forgets about it when he reveals magic to her and explains he thinks she has it too. It would certainly explain all the strange things that happen around her. And when she later rememberes and works up the courage to ask him if these sorts of dreams are normal for wizards and witches he just smirks enigmatically at her. She feels like it shouldn't comfort her as much as it does.

* * *

Remus Lupin reminds James of a young Basil and Sirius Black is just fun to be around so naturally they get on well. The part of him that is Iemitsu doesn't trust Peter Pettigrew, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and those you are suspicious of closer (okay, so maybe that's not exactly what "they say").

* * *

The first time Lily meets James Potter he reminds her strongly of something she can't put her finger on. It makes her slightly uncomfortable and somehow makes her want to hit him. The fact that he and one of his friends are trying to antagonise Reborn, who is just smirking amusedly at them, just gives her the perfect excuse.

* * *

AN: I feel like Reborn being Nana/Lily's friend would make sense (he will not be in love with her, he's not really Snape after all) and he would make sure Iemitsu treated her right this time around.

Please review :)


	3. Hogwarts, mafioso and a housewife

AN: The longest chapter so far (still not very long). It's about Reborn, Iemitsu ans Nana's time at Hogwarts.

I think Tsuna and the others are going to show up next chapter unless I think of something else I have to write first.

* * *

Reborn isn't the least surprised when he gets sorted into slytherin, he just walks over to the green and silver table with grace that no eleven-year-old has any right to have.

He does kind of wish they could change colour with huffelpuff though, black and yellow has always suited him better.

* * *

Reborn also isn't surprised when the idiot who so clearly is Iemitsu is sorted into Gryffindor.

He is however a little bit surprised when Nana follows him to the red and gold house, he would peg her as more of a huffelpuff even if he knows she _is_ brave. But then again she's not just Nana anymore, she's also Lily Evans. Lily Evans who doesn't try to hide her strengths like Nana once did.

* * *

Lily finds both potions and charms very easy. It probably helps that her best friend Reborn finds all of the subjects (especially DADA and potions and charms and...) _insultingly_ easy.

She feels some kind of satisfaction when she sees James Potter stuggling with potions.

He never was good at cooking.

She doesn't know where the last thought comes from.

* * *

Iemitsu thought going to magic school would be more interesting than going to regular school but it's mostly the same. Boring teachers going on and on about the boring theory of something or other.

The only subjects he really likes are transfiguration and DADA. Sure, transfiguration is a lot of theory but it's interesting theory (or their teacher is just good at teaching it). As for DADA ... well, it's fun half the time but the constant changing of teachers make sure at least some of the years are boring as well.

* * *

When James and Sirius find out about Remus's werewolf problem they don't care. They (and Peter, though he's less sure about it) decide to become animagus so they can help their friend. Plus, being able to turn into an animal sounds awesome.

When they finally succeed in their fifth year Iemitsu is not surprised to find himself turning into a lion. He's also not surprised by Sirius being a dog. He's even less surprised by Peter turning into a rat, he always knew he was the sneaky coward type (even if he's not really _that_ sneaky).

* * *

In her fifth year Lily starts to consider going on a date with James (the 348th time he asks). His attempts has gotten progressively sweeter and more thoughtful.

Reborn tells her to play hard to get so that if he really wants it he'll have to put in the effort. Lily decides he can wait until sixth year.

* * *

Reborn will make sure that Iemitsu treats his wife right this time around. Nana is a lady after all and he won't stand for a lady getting treated the way she was in her past life.

He likes Nana and he likes her as Lily. Reborn has always been rather fascinated with the strength women like her possess. Strength that has nothing to do with combat or fighting. The strength to get up every morning to take care of four children (five including him from her perspective), only one of which is her own, despite her absent husband. The strength to trust her child to be able to become strong and take care of himself. She was by no means a perfect mother but Reborn has long since learned that there's no such thing.

He won't see her getting wronged again.

* * *

Reborn knows many of his classmates are getting "offers" to join the so called "Death Eaters" when they turn seventeen. They're not really offers as much as threats though, especially for the pure-bloods whose parents are already in said group.

Reborn just laughs when one of his classmates gives him this "offer". It's obvious he's trying to be subtle but is failing miserably. He looks confused and scared when Reborn outright dismisses the "offer" and asks in a fearful and panicky voice if he knows who he's turning down. Of course he knows. He always knows.

* * *

Please review :)


	4. The tenth generation (and Dino)

AN: The tenth generation is here! And I added in Dino. At first I was going to have Enma be Neville because of the parallels between both Neville and Harry and Enma and Tsuna but then I felt like I would have to write his guardians in too and I don't know them very well. Bsides Dino has parallels with Tsuna too.

* * *

Dino's new name is Neville Longbottom. He's just as clumsy as in his last life and he tries to not get disappointed. He would like it if he was more graceful this time around. But at least he retains hope he will get to see his little bro and the others again (though hopefully not Reborn), after all he can't be the only one who was reincarnated, right? Right?

* * *

Hayato is a girl. It creates a strange sensation s/he can't get rid of once s/he rememberes that she used to be male once. She remeberes this at age six. Right now s/he's both Hayato and Hermoine, both male and female, at the same time and it's pretty confusing but it's fine for the most part. Gender has always just been something purely biological for him/her anyway so s/he's pretty good at ignoring the divide it creates between her life and his. S/he knows s/he have to choose what to call her/himself eventually though, if only to avoid confusion.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is also a girl. Of course she doesn't know about the "also" yet. Her name is Luna Lovegood and she has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes of a silver hue. She remembers Takeshi when she's five. When she's eight she decides she will just use female pronouns and call herself Luna. It makes things easier.

She can't wait to meet up with the others. It never occurs to her she might be the only one who was reincarnated.

* * *

Ron Weasley is jealous when his younger sister Ginny is born, even if he's only a year old. She gets all the attention. He keeps being jealous on and off until he turns six.

When Sasagawa Ryohei is six he's EXTREMELY overjoyed because he finally remembers who he EXTREMELY is and Ginny is quite clearly Kyouko even if she doesn't EXTREMELY know that herself yet, he knows because he's her older brother and big brothers EXTREMELY know things like that.

The rest of his siblings look at him EXTREMELY weirdly for a few weeks after that, wondering about his sudden EXTREME change of heart (as well as his EXTREME new habit of adding "EXTREME" to all of his EXTREME sentences).

He's even more EXTREMELY overjoyed when she's EXTREMELY seven and starts to come to him about the strange EXTREME dreams she's having about being someone called EXTREMELY Sasagawa Kyouko with an older brother EXTREMELY called Ryohei. He tells her he's her EXTREME Ryohei and she looks really happy but he thinks she doesn't EXTREMELY really understand that he meant that EXTREMELY literally.

* * *

Padma Patil has known since she was a year old that she wasn't just Padma Patil. She was also Mukuro Rokudo. She knows that society wouldn't accept his natural behaviour though so she hides it to avoid conflict while in other people's presence until she finds people who will accept it, like he did in his last life. The only exception so far is her sister.

* * *

Parvati Patil or Chrome or Nagi or whatever you're supposed to call her now is estatic when she finally understands the feeling of familiarity her sister's enigmatic smile at age four. She becomes the only one her sister can act as herself with. She finally has a real blood-related family who loves her and she comes to appreciate it so much more when she remembers her last blood-related family.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is not pleased with his new heritage. Why is he the one of all his … "friends" who ended up Italian? He had been the one most opposed to the different culture when he was forced to conduct business there in his last life. Luca Michali Caruso. Well, he will never be anyone other than Hibari Kyoya and anyone who dared call him otherwise was going to be bitten to death.

* * *

Lambo doesn't know he's Lambo until he turns seven. Until then he's called Dennis Creevey. He has a brother two years older than him that he loves but he still misses Tsuna-nii.

* * *

For once Iemitsu is completely Iemitsu with no input from James Potter. This is when he's regarding his son. His newborn son. His newborn son who he immediately recognizes as Tsunayoshi.

He shouldn't be that surprised really considering he ended up with Nana in this life too and Reborn is still around in this life to humiliate and make fun of him.

Of course, Reborn notices as well as soon as he gets to meet the child. Lily names him their son's (their Harry's) godfather on virtue of being her best friend and Iemitsu has no idea how that happened (both how the hitman became his wife's best friend and how she managed to talk him into having the hitman as their son's godfather).

* * *

AN: Congrats to the guest who managed to guess that I would make Reborn Tsuna's godfather, give yourself a cookie.

I have the next chapter practically written already and I'm just waiting to see if I want to add something.

I had a hard time with Hibari so eventually I just decided to pick someone basically unknown who was in Dumbledore's Army and I decided on Luca because it's an Italian name.

Please review :)


	5. Reborn the godfather

AN: Another chapter! This is the last chapter I have finished so I don't know how long it's going to be until the next one.

In answer to the guest who said I could have used Blaise Zabini as Hibari ... I tried that at first but it just didn't feel right (the wiki said he was vain and even if I don't have to follow canon when it comes to the reincarnated characters it still felt wrong).

* * *

Reborn never liked Dumbledore. He never looked up to him as much as everyone else (minus Iemitsu and Nana) did. He almost laughs out loud when he hears the man suggested that James and Lily go under fidelius charm because their lives and the life of their son is in danger because of some prophecy.

Iemitsu has of course neglected to do so (on pupose). They're (former) Mafioso, they don't trust anyone 100%, much less the people who don't know about their past lives. Who would they appoint as the secret keeper?

Not that they need it anyway.

* * *

Reborn is watching Harry (who is not yet really Tsuna) while James and Lily visits Frank and Alice Longbottom. That's when it happens. The door is busted down and Voldemort himself glides into the room.

Reborn sighes at the damage and tries to calm down Harry who has woken up and started crying before he takes out his gun and shoots the not quite snake-like man in the head before he can react.

* * *

When two Death Eaters bust in during their nice and peaceful dinner with their good friends Frank and Alice James doesn't bother using magic and instead just shoots them with the gun he always keeps on him. Lily shakes her head disapprovingly even though she can't help smiling a bit.

The man gets caught in the chest while the woman gets the first bullet in her arm, causing her to drop her wand and cry out in pain before another bullet catches her between her eyes. Lily recognizes them as Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Barty Crouch Jr.

When they get home, after cleaning up and apologizing to a shocked Frank and Alice, it's to find the body of the Dark Lord himself on their carpet while Reborn is calmly holding a sleeping Harry while reading a book.

Lily smiles calmly and starts casting clean-up spells.

But not before casting her husband an "I-told-you-so"-look. She knew Reborn would be the best godfather.

* * *

AN: 100p to the guest who guessed I was going to have Reborn snipe the Dark Bastard (who was also the one who guessed Reborn was going to be the godfather). I'm probably not going to have him do it every time he comes back though.

Lily has become a little more like Nana in this chapter (I think) but she still doesn't have as strong a grasp as the others on her past life. I think Kyouko is going to be about the same.

Please review :)


	6. Concerned parents and weird children

AN: I updated! I thought it was going to take much longer :P

Anyway, here's the tenth generation from their new families' points of view :)

* * *

Arthur Weasley is overjoyed when his youngest son informs him he wants to start boxing. His son is clearly as interested in the muggle world as he is, even if it's in sports and not technology.

Molly Weasley is horrified when her youngest son informs her he wants to start boxing. Isn't that the violent muggle sport where you hit each other? But she eventually agrees if only because when she tried to refuse he just started practicing on his own and she would rather have him have a proper instructor. She allows her husband to take him to the muggle world twice a week for practice.

Molly Weasley is horrified when her only daughter informs her she wants to join her brother.

* * *

Bianca Caruso is at the end of her rope when it comes to her son. He insists his name is Hibari Kyoya and he gets in trouble at school for beating up people he thinks have broken the rules. He used to be such a sweet kid. Then came his fifth birthday. She doesn't know what happened. She took him to several experts, renowned wizards in their own right, to see if he was possessed by some sort of spirit or something but no luck.

Alessandro Caruso is troubled by his son's violent tendancies, but at the same time he's kind of glad. He himself is muggle so it's kind of nice to see his son has some of that in him too. And at least he's using the violence to enforce rules. It could be worse.

* * *

Xenophilius Lovegood loves his daughter. It doesn't matter that she likes muggle thingies like baseball or that she's not always very feminine. He sees her mother in her, tough and independent. Though she _is_ more interested in his creatures than her mother was.

* * *

Lakshmi Patil knows there is something slightly off about her daughters, especially Padma, but she doesn't care. She loves her daughters. Even if she knows Padma has a sadistic streak. Even if she knows Parvati has a minor obsession with her sister. She hasn't told them that she knows how they act and what they get up to when she isn't looking.

Rajesh Patil loves his daughters. They're his pride and joy. They're beautiful and smart and if he has anything to say about it no boy will ever get near them.

He doesn't know that that won't really be a problem. Mukuro isn't keen on boys either.

* * *

Brian Granger knows he can be a bit of a besserwisser sometimes but he has nothing on his daughter. Hermione acts much older than she is at six years old. She's also much smarter than she should be. She can still be childish though. She can be quite immature and she knows how to hold a grudge. She seems to look down on her peers for reasons Brian is not quite sure he fully understands. He thinks part of it is because she's so much smarter than them but he doesn't think that's the whole truth. She's also a tomboy. Prefering running around outside and getting dirty to playing with dolls or anything stereotypically girly like that. That is, when she's not reading every book they have in the house.

Still, she's the apple of his eye and he could never be more proud of her than the time she kicks one of the boys in her class in the shin and calls him stupid when he tries to tease her about her smarts.

Maria Granger agrees with her husband. She tries to talk to her daughter about not using violence though, even if it's half just for show so she can tell the teachers she has done so. She's still proud that Hermione can and will protect herself.

* * *

Colin Creevey knows his brother is kind of a cry-baby, so he has decided he will always protect him. After all, he is the only one who is allowed to tease Dennis and only when it's clear that it's a joke. He often takes Dennis with him when he goes out just to take pictures.

It comes as a shock to Eva and Mike Creevey when their oldest son gets an invitation to "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". At first they assume it's a joke, but then a woman in peculiar clothes show up on their doorstep and introduces herself as Minerva McGonagall, a professor at the aforementioned school. She explains that it's all real and Colin really has to go to this school so he can learn to control his magic and not hurt anyone.

Their younger son is obviously excited but seems to not be surprised or shocked in the least. They wave it off as he's still young and probably still believes in all kinds of supernatural things. Which come to think of it might be real. If magic is real why not everything else? They ignore the fact that most nine-year-olds has already outgrown their genuine belief in magic so he should be at least a little surprised.

* * *

AN: I made up names for the parents whose names aren't stated (at least anywhere I could find), I tried to get them normal names. I don't know many Indian names though so the only ones I could come up with was from the Big Bang Theory (it's definitely not them though! Just the names!).

Please review :)


	7. Life of the rainbow

AN: Here comes the rest of the arcobaleno (no Aria or Yuni)!

* * *

Lal Mirch, because she will never be known as anything else, especially when her new name is Nymphadora, resists the urge to hit her partner very hard in the head, she doesn't need fewer brain cells.

"This is so unfair! Why didn't I get to stay a guy when you got to stay a girl?"

Lal is both irritated and relieved that Collonello is just as annoying as ever, only now he's annoying in a slightly higher pitched voice on the account of being a girl named Nancy Trebble. He … uh, she is still blonde but her eyes are now brown and she's decidedly prettier. Lal doesn't have that problem (most people would say it's not really a problem at all but Lal would disagree) she can just morph to look exactly like she did in her last life.

She's slightly relieved that Collonello is a girl this time around. It prevents the confusing feelings they shared in the last life and she can finally sort out how she really feels. She still likes Collonello but it's pretty much platonic and it proves that whatever fling they had in their last life was mostly based on purely physical attraction and the fact that they'd known each other for what felt like forever. Now Collonello is more like a younger brother … err, sister.

* * *

Collonello is glad he gets to meet Lal again. It helps that most of the former complications of their relationship has been removed.

He's tried to get used to being called Nancy and using female pronouns but he just can't. He just knows that Lal will call him Nancy forever now.

He listens as Lal tells him about Hogwarts and auror training in Britain and in return he tells her about Durmstrang and his own auror training in the north. They also talk about their new families and anything else they feel the need to catch up on.

* * *

Riley Batton or Viper or Mammon or whatever you're supposed to call him now (he doesn't really care either way) has found he rather likes the goblins. Like him, all they care about is money and valuables and they're not above using dishonest means of getting it, but they won't outright steal it preferring to blackmail and/or con their targets into practically giving it away.

So it should come as no surprise to anyone who knew him that after he graduated from Beauxbatons he went on to work in close relations to Gringgotts.

* * *

Skull finds that he likes his broom almost as much as he liked his motorcycle. The feeling of flying through the air (on a rather flimsy piece of wood) brings a similar feeling to his stuntman days, it's that thrill that you could fall, that you could die if something goes too wrong. So it's no wonder he chose to become a Quidditch player, is it? That he's rather good at it is just a bonus. Pyotr (or Petar as his teammates call him) Vulchanov is half Russian and half Bulgarian and he is the first to welcome Victor Krum to the team when the younger man (boy really) joins. Their teammates are very confused when, three days later, Pyotr starts to call him "Haru".

* * *

Verde, or Saul Croaker, is perfectly content to ignore his fellow Unspeakables and focus on the science of it all. Of course his colleuges are perfectly content to do the same.

He spends most of his time researching and experimenting in either the Death Chamber, the Thought Chamber or the Time Chamber. He has little interest in the Love Chamber.

* * *

Fon finds the art of making wands very interesting. Of course right now he's just an apprentice (and freelance assassin on the side) but his master tells him he has talent and will definitely be a master one day, maybe sooner than most.

Fon had his new identity ereased when his parents died. They were Death Eaters and he had no interest in dealing with the backlash from society that comes from being the son of convicted followers of the Dark Lord. Since then he has travelled all over the world as an assassin for hire (although one with morals) and finally settled down in China to persue a more wholesome lifestyle, that of a wandmakers apprentice.

* * *

Evalyn Mopsus is a very talented seer. She is also said to have the most enigmatic smile, rivalling that of Headmaster Dumbledore, like she knows everything that will happen. Luce is still a firm believer in fate and she lets events play out like they may. She sees her fellow former Arcobaleno and is glad for them when they find happiness, wether it's in the form of family, kinship, friends or their jobs, she's happy for them.

"… and none will come after them, no cursed burden follow. Free of their pasts, no longer hollow."

* * *

AN: Okay so originally I was going to have Xanxus be Krum as per the suggestion from one of the reviewers but then I realised I can't see Xanxus playing Quidditch (sorry) :P

Haru became Krum because Ryohei (as Ron) sure as hell isn't going to get together with Hayato (as Hermione) but Haru (as Victor) could, not promising anything on that front though. Plus, I wanted one of the girls to be gender bent to a boy so it's not just the boys who are changing genders and it just sort of became Haru.

I completely made up identities for Mammon/Viper, Fon (okay so I didn't really make up an identity for him at all) and Collonello (I imagine his family as British that moved to Sweden if you're wondering about the name vs where he trained to be an auror) because there just weren't really any characters that fit them in the jobs I wanted them to have.

Pyotr was mentioned as a beater in the Bulgarian Quidditch team but otherwise there wasn't much on him other than his name is Russian but his surname is Bulgarian.

Saul Croaker is mentioned as an Unspeakable but he's probably supposed to be older than he is in this story as Verde but it didn't say when he was born so...

For Luce I took a nameless female seer whose profecy went "... and none will come after ...". I chose a first name and stole a last name from one of the other seers. Sorry that the profecy I made sucks.

They're probably not going to show up much (possible exception for Lal and Collonello).

Please review :)


End file.
